Just One Phone Call
by GuardianWolfman
Summary: So this is what I think would make a great altenative to S2E22. Obviously this means Blaine and Kurt hadn't got together yet.
1. Butt Dialling

**Butt Dialling**

Blaine looked over at his phone. Why was it vibrating so early on a Friday morning. He checked the display and his face lit up. All bad thoughts instantly flew out his head because it was Kurt calling him from New York. _Shouldn't he be busy rehearsing for nationals though?_

Accepting the call he held the phone to his ear. As he was about to greet his friend he heard his friend and the New directions girl Rachel were in the middle of a conversation. He realised immediately that Kurt must have accidently butt dialled him again. Amused as this had happened twice before and curious he listened in feeling guilty.

* * *

Kurt knew it had been his idea and the blame if caught resided with him but he wouldn't have passed up breakfast at Tiffany's with Rachel for anything. As they began to walk back and they both discussed their Broadway dreams the saw the poster advertising _Wicked!_

"We have to sing on a Broadway stage", smiled Kurt, "That Broadway stage there."

"No Kurt it's closed" Rachel cried, "we'd have to break in."

Grinning at each other they raced into the theatre. Managing to get to halfway to the stage they were stopped by security.

"You can't be here" barked the theatre security guard.

"We are extra's. We were told to get here early for fitting", responded Rachel.

"Let me guess", interrupted the security guard, "you are a big star, with big dreams of singing a song on a real broadway stage?"

"Were we that obvious?" Kurt muttered.

"We'll be going" Rachel added.

"You got 15 minutes"

Squealing with excitement Rachel and Kurt grasped hands running for the stage.

"Ah this is where I belong" Rachel sighed.

"Imagine yourself singing the final number to one of the world's best musicals" said Kurt.

"But there is no orchestra-"

"Make one in your mind"

Get the ringtone

Play Video

Share

Correct

Print

Rachel began singing:

_I'm limited_

_Just look at me_

_I'm limited_

_And just look at you you can do all I couldn't do_

Kurt joined in:

_So now it's up to you_

_For both of us_

_Now it's up to you_

Letting the awe of the stage wash over them they continued until they reached the end where they both sang together.

_Who can say if I've been_

_Changed for the better?_

_I do believe I have been_

_Changed for the better_

Rachel singing her last solo line, letting lose a single tear that rolled down her cheek:

_And because I knew you..._

Kurt began his last solo line in a similar state:

_Because I knew you..._

(Both):

_Because I knew you..._

_I have been changed for good..._

"That was awesome", sniffed Rachel, "You have to come back here with me when we both graduate. This is where we belong."

"I don't know Rachel, I agree this is where I would love to be but Ohio is home. It's where dad is and Carole, and Finn and..."

"You were about to say Blaine, weren't you?", Rachel teased. "You like him, don't you? Why won't you admit it?"

"Yeah I was. And so what if I like him... or even love him. Nothing can come of it. He is happy with us being just friends and I don't think he likes me in that way", sighs Kurt.

"We have a whole year to figure it out, cheer up. We need to get back to the hotel before Mr. Schu."

Blaine ended the call. Now he didn't feel guilty at all. He had thought Kurt was over him after the whole mess he made on Valentine's day. Poor adorable Kurt had laid his feelings out to him and he had suggested they continue as just friends.

_Know he knew Kurt still liked him. Hell Kurt was in love with him!_ _Blaine knew he had feelings for Kurt, he had realised this since Valentine's day and tried to fix them but froze up and chickened out_.

He needed some advice about what to do. Walking out of his dorm room along the corridor to David's he knocked. "David?" Before waiting for an answer he pushed the door open and walked in.

"Uggghh... Blaine man, not cool. You know what time it is?"

"Look David I know it's early but I need some advice urgently", Blaine babbled. "Say you found out that someone liked you, like a lot and they didn't know you knew. What would you do about it? You know if you had feelings for them that they didn't know about."

Waking up a bit David sat up, "I guess I would go and tell them how I felt and admit that I already knew how they felt and explain how I knew. But i don't think you can do that right now because it isn't a conversation you can have over the phone and Kurt is in New York."

"I know I can't tell him over the phone." Blaine paused realising just what he said. "Who said this was about Kurt anyways?" blushed Blaine.

David smirked "I think you just did; besides all the Warblers have known for a while. Only Kurt and you have been too oblivious to each other."

Blaine blushed further, biting his lip and he listened. Straightening up as if he received a shock a gleam came into his eye. "David, I am going to New York. I have to see him and talk to him"

As Blaine went to leave David called him back. "Whoa, whoa Blaine hold on. You can't just go off to New York."

"I have that money my parents gave me for my last birthday. I can use that to buy the tickets."

Looking at his friend David saw he wouldn't be able to change his mind, "Right, well if you are serious you better go book those tickets."

"Oh and Blaine next time you might want to get dressed first" teased his friend. "I know you might be hot stuff to the gay guy but you topless doesn't do anything for me."

Blaine left blushing again. Racing back to his room he grabbed his phone and booked the tickets one to get him to New York and two to get him back the same day as the New Directions. If all went well hopefully he would have a boyfriend and they could enjoy the flight back together.

The confirmation email for the flight booking told him the flight left tomorrow morning at 6am. He would have time to get there and watch the performances.

Picking up his phone he quickly text David.

_Flight leaves 6am tomorrow. Give us a lift? Blaine_

Stressed out he got ready for the school day ahead. As he came back out the bathroom he saw David's reply.

_Sure. But you have to put up with Wes, Nick and Jeff._

He was not surprised in the least. Of course David had let his other friends in on it. Today was going to be a long day with them all mocking him for his sudden realisation of feelings for Kurt but at least tomorrow he would be away from it and seeing Kurt. As he thought this he found himself smiling and headed down to breakfast.


	2. At Nationals

**At Nationals**

Blaine had put up with his friends laughing at him for the whole day and the ride to the airport. The flight had been short and he found himself entering the auditorium just as the lights went down for the first group. He watched all the group performances.

Finally the New Directions came on. They were good, but a lot of the competition were equally as good he thought as they started out. Then it all went wrong! At the end of the first number Finn and Rachel who had been performing a duet kissed passionately. The kiss lingered on and Blaine could tell the judges would see this as unprofessional. It would be seen as a bad thing.

As they moved on to the second number Blaine only had eyes for Kurt. He was amazing and even though he couldn't hear Kurt's voice separately from the group, he imagined he could. _Damn he was a good countertenor!_

After the performance he hung around in the lobby looking around. He spotted Kurt and Mercedes standing just a little away from the rest of the New Directions group. Kurt had his back to Blaine but from Mercedes expression he could tell they had bad news.

She embraced Kurt for a hug squeezing her eyes shut as her arms squeezed him. Opening her eyes she suddenly looked across the room and saw Blaine. "Oh my gosh! Kurt! You are never going to believe this but turn around. Isn't that Blaine over there?"

Kurt spun round and his eyes locked on Blaine's. Suddenly they were rushing towards each other. Embracing each other, "I missed you" Kurt breathed into Blaine's ear.

"I missed you too. That's why I came to see the show", Blaine whispered back as they pulled away from each other. Noticing as he did that the Glee club teacher was making his way over with the rest of the New Directions.

"Hello Blaine", chorused the New Directions.

"Blaine does Dalton know you are here? What about your parents?" Mr Schu asked sternly.

"Didn't think we would see you here" Puck called.

"My friends at Dalton know I am here, I left a message for my parents before I left. They won't mind me coming. Don't worry it's all figured out, sir", Blaine formally replied looking up at the glee teacher.

"How did you afford it?" Santana mused.

"Umm I do go to Dalton... and well my parents gave me some money for my birthday", mumbled Blaine looking at the floor.

"Holy crap. That means your loaded", exclaimed Santana. "Better watch out Kurt or someone might try to steal your boy."

"He isn't my boy. We are just friends", blushed Kurt.

"Yeah right. Like a friend would spend that sort of money to just come and see you come last at nationals", bitched Quinn.

Everyone flinched at that including Blaine. He hadn't known their rank. "That's enough guys" called the glee teacher before turning back to Blaine. "We all appreciate you coming all this way to support us."

"You're welcome. I – I actually came all this way to talk to Kurt about something". Blaine glanced at Kurt and smiled slightly.

"Mr Schu can we meet you back at the hotel? Just give us some time." Kurt glanced around at the faces of his glee club.

"Sure Kurt. Call us if you need anything. Come on guys let's give them some space."

Kurt looked up and got some encouraging looks from Mercedes, Quinn and even Sam as the group moved off. He also saw Finn shot a couple of murderous glances at Blaine who shuffled his feet. Taking Blaine's hand Kurt started walking in the other direction.

"So what do I owe the pleasure?" Kurt asked his voice unsteady and nervous.

Blaine continued walking with his hand in Kurt's. He tried explaining a couple of times but ended up just opening and closing his mouth. Kurt looked up at him after receiving no answer and saw Blaine was struggling for words. _This was one of the things that endeared Blaine to him even more. _Blaine usually had a way with words but every so often he was at a loss for them. _He quickly pushed those thoughts away though; he knew Blaine didn't feel the same way he did._

They had reached the park. Kurt towed Blaine over and they sat on a bench.

"Blaine, look at me!" Kurt whispered. "Please tell me what's wrong. You are starting to freak me out."

Kurt's words shot Blaine into action. Taking his hands in his own Blaine began. "Kurt, nothing is wrong. I just needed to talk to you and I couldn't wait until you got back tomorrow evening." Taking a deep breath he sighed.

"Kurt yesterday you had breakfast outside Tiffany's and broke into the _Wicked!_ theatre to sing _For Good_ on a real Broadway stage didn't you?" Blaine rushed the words out.

Kurt gasped "How do you know that?"

"I think you might have butt dialled me, cos yesterday I woke up to my phone vibrating. It was a call from you. I know I shouldn't have listened and I should have put the phone down straight away."

"Oh gosh, I can't believe you heard me sing Glinda's lines" Kurt buried his face in his hands.

Blaine bit his lip. Obviously there was more. What he had said so far didn't warrant a trip to New York. Just as he thought this it seemed to come to mind for Kurt. "While that is embarrassing I still don't know why you came all the way to New York."

Blaine sighed again, "That wasn't all I heard. You were amazing Kurt, that performance was very moving." Pausing for a deep breath again he spoke quietly. "Do you remember the conversation you had with Rachel afterwards before you left the theatre?"

He could see it dawning on Kurt's face before he finished his sentence.

"No... You heard that?" Blushing and blinking back tears, Kurt's voice shaking muttered "I never wanted you to hear that. Your friendship means more to me than anything. I don't know how I would cope without it. Can we just forget you heard that?" Lowering his head so Blaine couldn't see his face, Kurt gave into the tears.

Blaine felt awful; he didn't want Kurt to be upset. "Sure we can forget if that's what you want. Just please don't cry." Kurt sniffed.

"Although you said you didn't want to lose my friendship but what if I didn't have to forget what I heard and you didn't lose my friendship? What if I liked you too?" Blaine's breathe caught as he waited for a response.

Kurt slowly looked up with his tear stained face. "But you don't like me that way. You told me on Valentine 's Day after the Jeremiah incident you wanted to stay just friends."

"What if I changed my mind? That was a stupid mistake Kurt and I have been regretting it ever since. I have been trying to find a way to tell you for the past couple of months now. Cos Kurt I love you." Blaine's eyes were tearing up now.

"I love you too", choked Kurt. "But you already know that" weakly chuckling briefly.

"So Kurt, I have a very important question for you." Blaine waited until Kurt was looking him in the eyes. "Will you be my boyfriend?"

"Oh Blaine", Kurt threw himself forward at the boy opposite him and pressed his lips against his. At first it was just Kurt kissing him but after a moment Blaine began to kiss back. Keeping it short he pulled back to look at the puzzled and anxious expression on Blaine's face.

"What did I do something wrong?"

"Don't know that was my first kiss too. But you didn't answer my question." The hurt clearly showing on Blaine's face made Kurt giggle. "Pleased my pain is funny to you." Blaine began to get up.

Kurt grabbed him and locked lips again, feeling Blaine melt into him. "Silly Blaine Warbler, of course I will be your boyfriend. I thought me kissing you would be answer enough."

The hurt instantly replaced by understanding and joy. He really couldn't help pulling Kurt back to him for another kiss. Before he knew what was happening he wrapped his arms round Kurt's waist pulling him closer to him and moaning into his lips.

"So how about we get out of here and go hang out with your friends?"

"Sure", Kurt wiped the tears of his cheeks. Then stopped with a stunned expression on his face before turning back to Blaine "Where are you staying and how are you getting home?"

"Oh" Blaine breathed, worried Kurt was going to say something worse. "I am booked on the same flight as you tomorrow. Nick and Jeff agreed to come pick us up and take us back to Dalton. Not sure where I am staying", Blaine smiled. "Guess I didn't think of that one."

"Come back with me then and we can talk to Mr Schu. I am sure he won't mind if you bunk with the boys, they have a spare bed." Kurt smile grew bigger at the thought of introducing his new boyfriend to his friends.


	3. Flight Home

**Flight Home**

The next day they had found themselves at the New York City airport. They were about to start boarding when Kurt turned to Blaine. "I wish you weren't sitting all alone" Kurt pouted.

"Well it's funny you should say that", whispered Blaine in Kurt's ear. "Do you think your choir teacher would let you join me?" Blaine heard Kurt gasp and hold his breath. "I have a spare first class ticket."

"Uh uh, no way", screamed Santana who had obviously been eavesdropping. "There is no way that is happening lady Hummel."

"What is the commotion about over here?" came Will Schuester's voice.

"Kurt wants to ditch us and sit with his boyfriend in first class. That's what is going on. Do something about this."

The rest of the New Directions that hadn't known what was going on turned towards the group.

"Nice play man" Puck called leaning in to bump fist with Blaine. Blaine however ignored the fist looking at the choir teacher. He didn't think it was in his best interest to make it sound like he wanted to do it for such a lewd reason.

"I don't know about this. Kurt is my student and in my care. I don't think his parents would like me allowing him to be separated from the rest of the group." Kurt could see that he was having a hard time deciding what to do.

"Of course now Blaine is here isn't he under your care too. After all he is a minor. You may not have asked for it but by accepting him into the group yesterday you took him as your responsibility. Do you think it is a good idea to leave him alone?"

Kurt knew what he was doing was wrong but he also didn't regret his course of actions. Mr Schu obviously was trying to work out Kurt's angle by the glance he was being given.

"That's fine by me", Santana shrieked. "Send me up there to keep an eye on him. You know I won't let him do anything he shouldn't."

"Shut up Santana", Quinn cried. "Like you are such a good role model to go sit with him. If anyone should go up there it should be one of his friends, you know the people who actually know him. Mercedes or Rachel or even Finn."

Blaine saw Finn cringe at the idea and sighed.

"I would rather sit as part of New Directions" piped Mercedes, elbowing Rachel to play along.

"Ah... Me too. If anyone should sit up there it should be Kurt. Plus it is kind of Blaine's ticket so he should get to decide." came Rachel's breathless response. _Blaine may not like her some of the time but he could so see why Kurt liked here as a friend at the moment. Hell he almost liked her!_

Mr Schu looked like he hated this conversation right now. Kurt saw his opportunity and struck.

"Look Mr Schu, you know my dad would be okay with this. That was just an excuse and we all know it." He looked around to see nodding. "After all I went through with the glee club and the bullying don't you think you owe me?" Just for good measure he threw in a Kurt Hummel death glare to prove his point.

"Alright, it's a short flight so I can't really see a problem. And I think you are right about your father Kurt. He would be okay with you two spending some time together because you can't get up to much with the other passengers around you."

"Thank you very much Mr Schu" Kurt squealed. "Thank you" Blaine choked.

* * *

"I am so happy Mr. Schu allowed this", sighed Kurt resting his head on Blaine's head which rested on his shoulder. "This is going to be an almost perfect day."

"Indeed. Can we talk about something though, Kurt?" Blaine breathed. Pulling away from his new boyfriend so they were no longer touching apart from the hands they were holding between them. "You know just for further reference that is the worst possible way to start a talk Blaine, with the possible exception of a break up." Blaine chuckled "Well I will try and remember that."

"So Blaine what was it you wanted to talk about? Just know if you are already bored of me and breaking up with me we still have plenty of time on this flight for me and the rest of New Directions to make your life hell", Kurt joked.

Blaine felt his smile slide straight off his face at the idea. A moment later the smile slide straight back into place and he watched as Kurt's smile slide into place almost instantly. "It's nothing bad, despite my appalling start. So I just wondered if I can ask why you are not upset. You just lost nationals, all the rest of your glee club are visibly upset but you don't seem so affected. Now I know you got me out of this but still it seems like it is something more."

Kurt didn't answer for so long that Blaine began to fidget the way he always did when nerves got the better of him. If he had been in the choir room back at Dalton academy he was sure he would be jumping all over the furniture.

"Kurt please answer me before I go crazy wondering what is going on inside that head."

"Well since you rushed me before I could organise my thoughts. I guess though we lost and we actually came last which pretty much sucks along the way we got some really great experiences. We all know the reason we lost and some members are making sure we don't forget it like Santana. For me I have managed to tick a lot of first on my list. First I got to travel via plan for the first time in my life. It was scary when we first took off but after that it was pretty cool. I got to spend time in New York for the first time, I got to have breakfast outside Tiffany's for the first time, I sung on a real Broadway stage for the first time, and I competed in high school show choir nationals for the first time in my life. Honestly all those things just can't compare to the fact that I got my first boyfriend and my first kiss." Waiting for Blaine to look up Kurt ambushed his lips for a quick kiss and looked back to see Blaine's eyes smouldering back the love he felt he had just displayed.

"Well I am glad that I made things even better for you. I admit I was worried on my way to New York."

"Ah, Blaine, if you already knew how I felt about you what could you possibly be worried about?"

Swallowing with difficulty Blaine rushed it out. "CosIknowyouarearomanticandIwantedeverythingtobeperfect."

"You need to repeat that again and slower. I didn't get a word of it."

"Because I know you are a romantic and I wanted everything to be perfect. I wasn't sure that things would be right. But after I talked to David and he told me that to all the Warblers knew we were in love, I just knew I couldn't wait."

"Well you worried for no reason. Everything was perfect because it came from you", smiled Kurt. Blaine smiled back. "Also you probably didn't realise it but when you stop trying to be romantic you pull it off expertly."

* * *

At the arrivals gate of the airport back in Ohio Kurt was surprised to see an unsurprised Burt Hummel.

"Hey Dad! So I guess you knew Blaine came and met us in New York?"

"Sure did kid. He rang me up one he hit New York to tell me his plan. By then he knew I would be too late to stop him." Burt turned to give Blaine a disapproving look. "Blaine I think what you did was reckless but I had the greatest faith it would work out because you are a pretty smart kid. I take it from his happy face I can welcome you to the family?"

"Yes sir. I guess you could say that and I won't promise to never do anything reckless because that isn't me but I will promise to try and keep from doing reckless things around your son that would result in him getting hurt."

"Guess I can't ask for anything more. Come on give us a hug son." Burt threw his arms around waist and knew he had done the right thing because he saw his son's eyes light up and the beginning of tears. "Don't think you escaped either Kurt. Come on give us a hug." Burt released Blaine long enough to pull Kurt into the group hug.

"Now, Blaine I believe that group over there might be your ride home." Blaine turned to see a group of warblers headed towards them.

"Sure is. Kurt, catch up with you Wednesday after school?"

"Of course now go and get teased like crazy for the next few days. And don't forget to text me." Kurt threw his arms round Blaine's neck and gave him a lingering kiss to the wolf whistles o the assembled warblers. Pulling away he watched Blaine move towards the group and get jumped on.

Beckoning Finn over, he lead his father and step brother out of the airport with a definite spring in his step.


End file.
